I think that's my camel, crying for me
by viking-bride
Summary: Dave and Georgia are together at last! Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after, ATMBISBM. Hope you enjoy x**

**11:57pm**

Me and Dave are now well and truly snogging partners, and that is le fact.  
>Although, I did ask him to be my girlfriend.<br>But he said yes.  
>And then he walked me home, and there was a lotttttt of snogging.<br>And he told me he was really happy. He's going to call me tomorrow and where going out.  
>Out first proper outing, minus the whole red herring incident which is completely forgotten.<p>

Goodnight beauties.

**11am the next day.**

"Georgia!"  
>"Georgia! Georgia, get up!" <p>

"no"

"The phone, for you"

"I'm asleep mutti"

"I'm sorry Dave she's refusing to get up"

"MUM NO"

I had to practically gallop downstairs and snatch the phone from my mutti who was telling Dave about her knew yoga regime.

"Mutti, you are an embarrassment please leave"

**Talking to Dave**

"Sorry about that Dave"

"It's fine kittykat, it was quite interesting actually."

"No, don't say that, anyway, what's up?"

"If you remember correctly I said I would ring you today"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"To busy sleeping to talk to the hornmeister, that's fine, I get it."

"I cannot help sleeping. David."

"Blimey your formal"

I didn't say anything, slighty ignorez vousing Dave.

"You know I'm messing you cheeky fraulein, anyway, get dressed and meet me in the park at half 12."

"Might do"

"Alright, might see you there then. See ya kittykat."

And then he hung up.

**11:45am**

What to wear.  
>Something sex kitty-ish.<br>That says, "I want to snog you" but not "I am a slag".

**3 minutes later**

Shorts, thin jumper and vans me thinks.

**5 minutes later**

Should I wear lipgloss?

**5 seconds later**

Yes, snogging is guaranteed. Especially with Dave.

**3 seconds later**

What if he doesn't like snogging girls with lip gloss on.

**1 second later**

He didn't seem to mind it on our 'accidental snogging' episodes.  
>I think I'll wear it too be safe and make my lips look irresistible.<p>

**12:30pm**

Walking to meet Dave.  
>Late obviously, because he thinks I may or may not be coming.<br>He probably knows I'll come.  
>Hopefully he won't just leave.<br>That could become tremendously awkward.

**12:39pm**

Seen Dave.  
>Sat on the swing alone with his back to me.<br>I shall creep up on him.

**3 seconds later**

Creeping.

**10 seconds later**

Put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Erm..I don't know"

Why is he putting a welsh accent on. He seems a bit shorter today.

IT'S NOT DAVE.  
>OH SHIRT WHAT DO I DO.<br>I COULD JUST PLAY ALONG AND PRETEND I KNOW HIM  
>THINK QUICK GEORGIA.<br>HE'S TRYING TO TURN AROUND AND I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH.

He's turned around.  
>Looking at me extremely funny.<br>I'm apparently pretending I know him.

"Fancy seeing you here….matey" I stammered out.

He's just staring at me.  
>I should do something to make this less awkward.<br>I'm about to punch him in the arm.  
>Georgia stop your arm now.<p>

What are you doing you psychopath.  
>Punched him in the arm, I think it was quite hard aswell.<br>He needs to know I wasn't joking, I should smile. 

**10 seconds later **

I've been smiling at him for a while now, I should probably stop.  
>I must look like a paedophile. Brilliant.<br>He spoke!

"Er, sorry, this is a bit awkward, I don't really remember who you are."

"What!"

Why did I say that.  
>Why am I even doing this.<p>

"Oh where you at Dio's party? I was pretty out of it, I've been told loads of stuff went down" he asked, looking quite ashamed.

This was the opportunity.

"I can't believe that's your excuse" I said.

What the hell am I doing.  
>Shutup now.<br>Stop pretending you know him, seriously, it would be easier to just run.

"It's not an excuse, honest, I'd had quite a bit to drink!"

"So it all meant nothing to you, everything you said!" I shouted.

**2 seconds later**

I need a distraction, I need to run.  
>Maybe I should start crying.<br>No no, not a good move, I would still be here.  
>Maybe faint?<br>He might call an ambulance or something.  
>NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW.<p>

"What did I say?" he finally asked, looking quite nervous.

A baby started crying in the distance.

THIS IS IT GEORGIA, DO NOT ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WILL ANSWER.  
>SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING, ANY EXCUSE.<p>

**10 seconds later**

"I think that's my camel, crying for me" I said slowly.

WHAT, DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT.  
>OH GOD GEORGIA.<p>

And then I actually turned around, and ran.  
>I don't really think I had an intention to stop, until someone jumped out in front of me and caught me.<p>

It was Dave.

"Oh thank god" I said

"How come you where just shouting at that bloke?" he asked, sounding worried.

I explained the whole jumping up behind fiasco.  
>and he fell about laughing.<p>

"You are good value kittykat"

"Dave it's not funny, I've just shouted at some random bloke who was practically 20"

"It's bloody hilarious"

Ignorez-vousing Dave.

Walking along, not looking at him.

**1 minute later**

"I am very sorry kittykat."

Still ignoring him.

"Naughty kittykat ignoring Dave"

Still ignoring Dave.

He grabbed hold of my hand, but I did not react because that is how full of glaciosity I am.

I see him looking at me from the corner of my eye but I am looking straight ahead full of coolness.

"Alright then" he said  
>And grabbed hold of my hips and pushed me against a tree and snogged me.<p>

I would have kept on ignoring him, but I went all jelloid and the snogging felt vair nice.

He pulled back, but I followed his mouth, wanting more.  
>He got the idea straight away, as I could feel the eagerness against my mouth.<p>

Number 5 went to number 6.  
>And there was definite lip nibbling.<br>It was become really intense, my hands in his hair, his arms around my waist, I wanted to be closer so I wrapped one of my legs around him and pulled him in, and he let out a soft moan.

But then he stopped and stood back.

"Gee" he whispered.

I'd gotten a bit lost in the moment, I realised we wasn't even really hidden, in a park filled with kids in full view.

Dave was looking at me.

"Top snogging kittykat" he said breathlessly.

And we both started laughing like loons.

**1 minute later**

"Come on" he said, taking my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"My house of course"

**Okay, so this is my first one and reviews would be great! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, if you have any ideas please share, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come on" he said, taking my hand._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"My house of course"_

**Still in the park with Dave**

"Er, I-."

"It's fine Gee," he cut me off.

"My olds are away and my little sister is at my Nan's."

"Aw,You have a little sister?"

"Yep, and an older brother, but he's away and uni"

"I bet she's not as mental as mine"

Dave just laughed and took my hand, and pulled me out of the park.

**3 minutes later.  
><strong>  
>We saw Sven, alone.<p>

"Alright Sven" Dave shouted.

"Ja, Hey Dave, Hey Georgia, you have seen Rosie"

"No sorry Sven, why?" I asked

"We is playing hide and seek"

I was about to say something about him cheating, and not supposed to ask people where they're hiding until Rosie's voice came from behind us.

"For God's sake Sven I've been sat in that bloody bush for an hour"

"Ja, you the best hider, Ja Ja!"

"Oh er, alright Gee, didn't see you, Dave aswell, alright Dave?"

She was staring at our hands.  
>I hadn't even told any of the ace gang what had happened last night.<br>and she was acting like a loon. I glared at her.

"Alright Rosie" Dave said.

Picking up on my glare, Rosie finally said

"Alas, I and Sven must dash, goodnight my friends."  
>and she dragged Sven and they galloped (yes galloped) away.<p>

"She just said goodnight…?" said Dave, slowly.

"I know." I said and turned around.

**At Dave's.**

When we got there, he gave me "Le tour de Laugh Residence".  
>His house is vair marvy.<br>And neat.  
>And he has real normal food.<br>I should get his mum to adopt me.  
>But then we'd be like brother and sister.<br>Ew. Georgia, stop.

**30 seconds later.**

"Should we put a film on?" he asked

"Sure"

**10 minutes later.**

We were watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.  
>Or rather I was, Dave was watching me.<br>And stroking my legs.  
>I was trying to keep myself together because I was extremely jelloid.<br>His hand was creeping up into danger territory.  
>Does this count as 9?<br>Uh oh. This is getting dangerous.

"TOILET" I shouted, a little louder than intended.

"Upstairs, you saw it before, yeah?"

"Oui" I said and scuttled off.

**In Dave's bathroom.**

Compose yourself you daft tart.  
>This is Dave we're talking about, he'd never make you do more than you want to.<br>Breathe. 

**1 minute later**

Dave didn't really show me his room. 

**1 minute later**

Le snooping around Mr Laughs room.

**2 minutes later**

There are 2 letters addressed to me.

**5 seconds later**

I should read them.  
>They're addressed to me.<br>The envelopes aren't even sealed.  
>He wouldn't know. <p>

**3 seconds later**

I'll just take a peep.

_Dear Georgia._

_You'll probably never even read this, but I just need to write it down.  
>I liked you, a lot.<br>And I couldn't believe it when you used me as a red herring to get Robbie. It was well and truly pants. But I forgave you. I felt all weird inside when I ignored you, and whenever I saw you I couldn't help but talk to you. You make me smile so much.  
>And then when Robbie left, I really thought we had a chance, but then Masimo comes along, and once again you get the cosmic horn.<br>I don't think I can help you with Masimo anymore.  
>I know you like me giving you advice, but, it's just a bit hard.<br>And I have Emma, you know?  
>I'm just confused, and it's probably better I try and work at things with Emma, seeing as my chances with you have plummeted.<br>So I don't think you'll hear from me for a while._

_Love  
>Dave, x<em>

**1 minute later.**

Oh my god.  
>How would I have felt if he sent me this letter?<br>He didn't avoid me though.  
>I should read the other one.<br>Maybe it will clear things up.

_Georgia.  
>Look, this is probably going to be another un delivered letter.<br>But.  
>I think I'm love with you.<br>You're the most beautiful girl, as I have told you before.  
>I tried to avoid you, but I just can't do it.<br>I think I'm going to break up with Emma. If it's not you then I don't really want anyone else.  
>I want to have you as my own, and not have you cheat on the handbag horse, even though I hate him.<br>I'm sorry for everything.  
>Dave. X<em>

**10 seconds later**

The door creaked open.  
>I flung myself around and Dave was stood there grinning.<br>He saw the letters in my hand.  
>His grin faded.<p>

"Gee" he said slowly.

"You love me?" I blurted out.

He just looked at me, and went very red, and looked down.

I walked over and put my hands on both of his cheeks, pulled his face up, and kissed him.  
>Hard.<p>

**10 seconds later**

We were walk snogging now.  
>Could that be a new number on the scale?<br>It vair tricky to do.

Dave pushed me down on the bed.  
>Cheeky cat.<p>

**1 minute later**

This is getting intense.  
>Even more than the park.<p>

His hands are on my nungas!

ALERT: Number 8!

Our feet where inter locked.

His hand was slowly riding up my leg, DANGER ZONE.

**30 seconds later**

He pulled back from the snog.

"I love you so much Georgia" Dave said breathlessly.

And my heart melted into a pang in my stomach

I kissed his neck.

And started kissing along his jawline.

"Dave?"

"Nguuuuh"

"omg! Have i made you all jelloid?"

"nnnnnnnnnno"

"I love you Dave"

He must have composed himself because he sat up and kissed me on the forehead.

"All it took was a letter? I'd of actually sent it to you If I'd known"

I slapped him lightly.

"Naughty kittykat you are"

"You're the naughty one, getting me up too number 8 and we've not even been together 24 hours!"

"What's number 8?"

I explained to him the snogging scale, when I'd finished he'd said.

"But we've been snogging for months Gee, we've been at, what was it 6? For ages when you think about it"

"hm, I should get home for dinner"

"You can stay for dinner if you want?"

"No, I should get back"

I probably won't even get fed dinner but for some reason I just wanted to leave.  
>If I'm lucky there'll be some tinned goodness, if that.<p>

"Ah I'll walk you then" 

**30 minutes later**

There's no one in, obviously.  
>The walk home with Dave involved a lot of snogging.<br>Tis all we do.

Phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Gee?"

"Jas?"

"Yes, is that you Gee?"

"aye aye matey, whassup"

"When where you going to tell me about you and Dave hey?"

"Well I would've eventually, it only happened last night, how did you know?"

"Rosie saw you in the park before."

"Oh"

"So?"

"What?"

"How did it happen?"

"I asked him to be my girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"What did he say?"

"Well yes obviously if Rosie saw us together"

"That's brilliant Gee!"

"Oui, I know"

"Gotta go Gee, Tom's here, see ya"

**20 minutes later**

Mutti and Vati have come home with Uncle Eddie.  
>WHY ARE THEY ALL WEARING LEATHER.<br>I don't even want to know.  
>How can I be related to these people?<p>

"Sorry we're home late Georgia, we where-,"

"Mutti I do not care."

She went off in a huff muttering about how I should be more respectful.

I ended up making toast and beans for my dinner.

**Sunday.**

I am tres tres bored.  
>I shall ring the ace gang.<p>

"Aloha"

"Rosie?"

"WHO IS THIS"

"Me, Georgia,"

"Georgia?"

"Yes"

"Georgia who?"

"Nicolson, your bestest pally."

"Oh hiya Gee why didn't you just say?"

"Ace gang meeting in the park at 1."

"See you there sex monkey."

She is truly bonkers.

**Ringing Jas**

"Hello?"

It's Tom.

"Oh hey hunky, Jas there, it's Gee."

"Yeah I'll get her now for you, I heard about you and Dave by the way Gee, it's brilliant"

"Oh, Thanks"

"Thanks for what?" It was Jas.

"Sorry I thought I was still speaking to Tom"

"Oh, whassup?"

"Ace gang meeting in the park at 1."

Then I hung up, to be equally mysterious. (And for the effect)

Phoned Mabs, Jools and Ellen.

Turns out the barmy army are having a footy game also, but we will hide because it is le boy free day.

**In the park.**

Plan failed. Sat watching the lads play footy because my friends are obsessed with boys.  
>Told the gang about the Dave saying I Love You incident.<p>

"I can't believe Dave told you he loved you! Tom didn't say it to me for ages!"

"It was a bit unexpected, but, I don't think he would of said it if I didn't read the letters."

"It is quite cute" said Mabs.

"Me and Sven have never said it." Rose said in a deep and husky voice.

"Really?"

"We say jag älskar dig."

"What does that mean?"

"I love you, in sweedish"

"That's kind of the same thing"

"If you want it seeing sweedishly Gee"

"What?"

She didn't respond.

**30 minutes later**

The lads have come over for a break, and everyone except me and Rosie,( Rosie because she's ran off in the trees with Sven and me because I am full of glaciosity) has gone all girlish, doing stupid swishy flicky hair thing. Le idiots 

"Alright kittykat?" came a familiar voice.

"Hiya"

He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead.  
>"Love you" He whispered so only I could hear.<p>

I gave him my full on snozzle spreading smile.

**4:30pm**

Walking home with Dave and Rollo.  
>Dave has my scarf wrapped round his head pretending to be son of rambow.<p>

**At home**

Dave still has my scarf around his head!  
>Should call him.<p>

"Hello?" It was an Irish woman…

"Er, Hi, is Dave there?"

"Yeah he's just upstairs, who shall I say it is?"

"Georgia"

"Ah so you're the famous Georgia"

"Er"

Can hear muttering and shifting

"Kittykat?"

"Hi Dave it's Georgia"

"Yes I know, who else do I call kittykat?"

"Oh er, yeah, you still have my scarf!"

"I know" He said cheekily.

"Can I have it back?"

"No."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Are you stealing my clothes because you like to dress up as women?"

"Maybe"

"I thought you might"

"Look, Gee, do want to meet my mum sometime? She's stood next to me while I'm on the phone making insane gestures"

"Er yeah sure"

"She said, do you want to come for dinner tomorrow?"

"Okay"

-"She said okay mum"

"Anyways Gee, come to mine at like 2 tomorrow, you know where it is, yeah?"

"Yeah, see ya"

**The next day, walking to Dave's.**

I've never met a boyfriends mum before.  
>This is a new moi.<br>Oh no what if his mum answers the door.  
>Oh God.<p>

**Knocking on Dave's door.**

Please don't be Dave's mum.

Phew it's Dave.

"Alright kittykat?"

**8pm**

Dave's mum is so nice. She's Irish which gives her a cool accent.  
>Dave's dad is gorgey.<br>I shouldn't say that, vair bad girlfriend of me.  
>And his mum actually cooks! Proper, normal, nice food.<br>His little sister is adorable too.  
>She's called Ally, she's the same age as Libby.<p>

Dave walked me home.  
>And we snogged on the bench where Robbie made me lie in his lap. Tres weird, flashbacky momento.<p>

I'm so glad it's a bank holiday tomorrow.  
>No schoolio!<p>

**10:41am**

Woke up.

Le phone is ringing.  
>Everyone is in bed because it's a stupid bank holiday.<br>Rolled out of bed and answered it.

"Hello Georgia Nicolson, the only Nicolson awake at this fine our"

"Georgia?" It was Dave, he sounded upset and scared, his voice sounded all bunged up.

"Dave, what's happened, are you okay?"

"Er, I need to talk to you, can I come over?"

**ooooo okay, bit of a cliff hanger!  
>Reviews please ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"_Georgia?" It was Dave, he sounded upset and scared, his voice sounded all bunged up._

"_Dave, what's happened, are you okay?"_

"_Er, I need to talk to you, can I come over?"  
><em> 

**5 minutes later.**

Oh my giddy god, I wonder what's happened.  
>I bet he's realised my nose is enormous, and he'll want to break up with me.<p>

**2 minutes later**

Getting ready, threw on some Jeans and a checked shirt, and natural make up look, foundation, eye liner, mascara, bronzer, blusher ect.

**3 minutes later.**

Dave's walking down the road, I can see him, and he really does look upset.  
>I'll meet him outside to spare him the wraths of my Vati.<p>

**With Dave**

He hasn't said anything for a few minutes, I'm sat on my wall and he's just stood, looking at me.

**5 minutes later**

He still hasn't said anything, his eyes are red and puffy, I can tell he's been crying. I should say something, oh wait,

"Walk with me Gee?"He asked, though it was more of an order.

"Yeah"

**5 minutes later, in the park.**

"Dave, what's happened? Is everything alright, please ju-,"

He cut me off. "My dad's dead."

Oh my god. What do I say? I can feel the blood rushing to the surface of my skin out of utter shock; I wanted to cry with Dave, for Dave. Poor Dave.

Words failed me, so I moved closer and hugged him, and he blubbered into my neck.

**10 minutes later**

Dave pulled back from the hug.

"What happened?" I said softly

"Car accident, at about 5am this morning, going to work"  
>I stoked his hand with my thumb.<p>

"We can't see each other anymore Gee, it's better like that"

"Wh-Why?" I choked out

"It's not the right time for me to be with someone Gee, we're moving to Ireland to be with mum's family

I just looked at him, I couldn't say anything, and we both just sat there.

"When do you leave?" I finally managed to ask

"Next month"

And with that, I stood up, kissed him lightly on the cheek and said "I'm really sorry Dave"

I almost paused for a minute, to turn back and give him a full on snog, because it would probably be the last time I saw him, but I couldn't.  
>So I kept walking.<p>

**5 minutes**

I can't go home, I look like I've been attacked by a gang of onions.  
>Going to Jas'.<p>

**Stood as Jas' door,**

"Omg Gee!"

"Dave's- Dave's dad died and he's moving to Ireland with his mum" I cried

"I know Gee, come here"

And she gave me a nice hug, even though she is annoying she is my bestest pally.

We went up to her room and Hunky was there.

"I'm sorry Gee, Rollo just rang me and told me what happened, are you okay?"

"He ended it with me" I said flatly.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No no, it's fine, I mean, can you really blame him, I treat him like crap for a year and a half and then decide that I love him, It's not-,"

"He loves you too." Hunky interrupted

I didn't feel like getting into the conversation so I just flopped down on Jas' bed and started stroking one of her owls.  
>I could feel her shifting tensely behind me<p>

"Calm down Jasmine, I do not wish to bring harm to your owls" I said sarcastically  
>And with that she sat down on the end of her bed.<p>

**10 minutes later**

I felt like I was intruding on Jas and Tom, not everyone can be as dedicated and committed as the voley couple.

"I'm going for a walk" I said and stood up and began to walk out of Jas' room.

"Want us to come with you?"

"No, I'm alright."

**6:00pm**

In bed. Moping. I am once again and the rack of luuurve, but I don't want a knew bakery goodness. I just want the tart. Dave the tart.

Mutti knocked on the door, I didn't realise she was capable of knocking, I said

"Mutti I didn't realise you where capable of knocking"  
>She ignored me, how vair rude.<p>

"What's happened Gee, your moping around everywhere!"

And that was it. I told her everything. About breaking up with Masimo, and then Dave's dad..

"Come here love" and she gave me hug, actually being normal Mutti for once.

"Dave probably needs to adjust, losing a parent, it's a massive thing, he won't know how to cope."

"He's moving away though, Mum there isn't any point."

"He's a lovely lad Gee, you known him for ages, you probably like him more than you know."

And I did know. I loved Dave. But there wasn't anything I could do.

**2 weeks later.**

The next 2 weeks of school went by very slowly.  
>I even offered to do hockey after school to avoid walking home with barmy army.<br>The waited for the ace gang at the gate, and I was such a 5th wheel.

Wet Lindsay was still insistent on making my life hell.  
>I couldn't even be bothered to insult her mangy nonexistent forehead, or point out her wetness.<p>

Even Herr Kamyer's story of the Koch's, or his giving permission for Rosie to sing Mabs happy birthday by yodelling didn't cheer me up.

All I could think was _'I wonder what Dave's doing now' _or _'Is he thinking about me the way I'm thinking about him- nonstop.'  
><em>I already knew this thinking was stupid. He'd be mourning his Dad.

**Next Day**

Walking home with the gang and the barmy army. I was humming the national anthem so nobody felt my awkward presence.

"Oh, Dave was in today" Tom said to Jas.

"Really? I thought he wasn't going to come back" Jas replied.  
>Jas obviously knew more information about Dave than she let on, so she didn't have to tell me. Stupid vole girl.<p>

"Neither did we, but he has to sort out stuff for his school in Ireland, unfinished work and stuff" Tom replied.

"Didn't seem like the type to be bothered about school" I said in a monotone.

"Nah, but he's a genius, don't know how he does it" Rollo said.

I didn't feel like talking about Dave, so I left them making up an excuse and went home.

**Thursday**

The Stiff Dylans are back. Just for the weekend. They're doing a gig. Everyone's going. I'm not.  
>It meant Masimo. And I just couldn't be bothered with him, or anyone really.<p>

The gang spent the whole day trying to persuade me to come

"It..like..won't be…will it…without you….like" Ellen dithered

"Gee it won't be right without you" Jools said

"We won't leave your side!" Jas cheered

"You can hire Sven out as your personal body guard, he's trying his hand at work to pay for the wedding" Rosie said brightly.

"Rosie I don't have the money to buy Sven for the night, unfortunately" I replied.

She went off muttering.

**Friday night.**

Getting ready in Jas'. I don't even know how they persuaded me, but there where midget gems and the promise of protection from the Italian cakey.

**At the gig.**

Masimo has been trying to come over to me, but to no avail. Rosie and Sven would start dancing drastically giving me chance to escape, or he get swarmed by a gang of goggling ogling girls. Robbie came and talked to me.

"Georgia?"

"Oh, Hi Robbie"

"You okay, you've had quite a shit time I've heard"

"Mm, it's not been a barrel of laughs, but, I'm….okay, I think"

"Dave's been really tormented by it all, he was meant to be coming tonight though, get out his house, but-,"

"What, Dave's coming?"

"He was supposed to be.."

"Oh, I'm not supposed to see him, I should leave, it's a bit awkward with Masimo as well."

"Ah, right, well er"

"See you Robbie"

I grabbed my jacket from underneath Sven who was wrapped around Rosie in a strange position, they must be really flexible. Weird.

Mouthed to Jas that I was leaving, and walked out the club before she could say anything.  
>I'll have to get the bus, brillo pads. <p>

**2 minutes later, lying flat out on the floor.**

I bumped into someone so hard, I practically heard a comic book THWAK!

"You know, it's not very polite to slam people you don't know to the floor" I said sarcastically.

"Georgia?" Said a dry, but familiar voice.

Oh God.

It was Dave. 

**30 seconds later**

I was staring at him open mouthed, like a goldfish, I must look attractive.

"Um, sorry" I mumbled and went to move past him

"Gee" he said, desperately, shifting himself in front of me

"I'm sorry I know you don't want to see me, I actually didn't know you where coming…funnily enough, er I er got tricked and bribed with sweets that are far to deliciously tempting to turn down, so er, sorry I'll just er, go, um, bye"  
>I was blabbering and dithering forever, Dave still wouldn't move, and the corridor was really narrow, so I just stood there awkwardly looking down.<p>

Dave had his eyes shut, tight, and then he opened his eyes, and I could see him clearly.

His eyes, used to be bright and make me tingle, but now they looked tired and distressed, some hidden beauty there, but it looked used, and he looked so much older.

He took my hand and led me out the narrow corridor to the outside of the club.

I stood there really awkwardly, looking around at everything except Dave.

"Look at me" he said softly but firmly.

I allowed my eyes to go over to Dave; he moved closer to me, pushing his forehead against mine, I could hear his shaky breaths.

"I've missed this" he said quietly.

I took my arms and put them into his coat and wrapped them around his waist, and put my head into his chest.

He still smelt very Davish.

He was kissing my hairline.

"I'll miss you so fucking much" he whispered through his breath.

He lifted up my chin and pulled me closer to his mouth and gave me a soft kiss.

"Dave" I said pulling back, and pulling my arms away from him.

"Whats-?"

"Don't do this, you're just going to make me feel like we have some sort of chance at working through this, and you're just going to disappear to Ireland, and I don't want to get hurt…again"

And then I turned and walked away.

And you know what? He didn't even come after me.

**Wednesday, walking to school with Jas.**

The barmy army are throwing a going away party for Dave.  
>Jas thinks it will be very selfish and horrible of me if I don't go, stupid flicky fringey vole girl. I really want to slap her sometimes. Even though I hadn't told her what had happened at the gig, Dave clearly didn't want to see me because he would have stopped me from just leaving like that.<p>

**German**

I think this is the first time for a long time, I've laughed like loon.  
>The ace gang – with a very reluctant Jas- made the upmost epic plan.<p>

Rosie walked up to the board to write her translations, when she tragically 'fainted', she deserved a bloody Oscar for that performance. The ace gang started screaming at Herr Kamyer to get the nurse, he looked very panicked stricken and legged it out the classroom.

Rosie sat up and screamed "Pretend to be dead when he comes back!" and flopped to the floor again.

The ace gang all took their turns 'dying' but Jas just knelt down and lay on the floor- boring vole girl.  
>The rest of the class got the idea of it all and all dropped to the floor before Herr Kamyer came back. Everyone but Nauseating P. Green.<p>

Herr Kamyer returned to a class of 'passed out' students, and a very terrified looking P. Green

"Vat is Dis?" He asked P. Green who wouldn't say a word.  
>"I go get Ms. Simpson" and he left the room again.<p>

Rosie jumped up and shouted "BACK IN YOUR SEATS!"  
>And everyone jumped back up.<br>Rosie started writing her translations on the board and Herr Kamyer came in with Slim

"Alright sir? Where'd you get to?" Rosie said casually.

The look of fear and extreme confusion swept across Kamyer's face.

"But zey ver all on zee floor?" he said to slim.

"It's seems you've experienced a bit of an uprising against your lesson sir" Slim said sternly. "Alright, who was the leader?"

Rosie gave me a wink from the front of the classroom, and I started sniggering trying to hold it in, and tears where streaming down my face.

"Ah, Nicolson and Mees, my office NOW" Slim shouted.

Me and Rosie trudged behind Slim to her office. Rosie was pretending to be spanking slim, once I again I had to hold down the sniggering.

**4:00pm **

Me and Rosie have a Detention tomorrow, for our unacceptable behaviour towards Herr Kamyer, we also have to write him a letter of apology, I can't wait to see what Rosie writes.

The gang started going all girlish and flicky hair, because the barmy army where at the gates, I didn't even notice they where there, i was too busy splitting my sides laughing, because Hawkeye caught Rosie with the fake pipe in her mouth and confiscated it Rosie pleaded with her and said "But miss, it keeps my hands busy"  
>Hawkeye wasn't impressed and took Rosie's pipe off her, "Stupid cow" Rosie muttered, and I laughed like a loon.<p>

"It's nice to hear your laugh" said a voice

We were out the gates now, and I saw the barmy army, and Dave.

**Aaah, I'm getting reviews, they made me so Happy!  
>This chapter was a bit longer than I expected it to be, I was originally going to end it with Georgia and Dave outside the club, so yano.<br>I'm sorry for keeping Dave and Georgia apart, but the story couldn't just be all happy, It's Georgia! It couldn't be all fun, I think I'll let them be together eventually, maybe. Oooooooooooh.  
>Please keep reviewing, they make me so happy! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**10 seconds later**

WHY AM I THE MOST SOCIALLY AWKWARD PERSON EVER?  
>I bet it's genetic. My Mutti thinks its okay to dress like a prostitute, and to flirt with teenage boys. Not that I do either of those things, well, maybe one of them.<p>

Why couldn't I just act all cool and full of glaciosity? Why did I have to act like Dave had grown a second head and sprouted tentacles, and then smile at him? Georgia Nicolson you are a turnip.

**3 minutes later**

Linked up with Dave. We were all walking through the park and he suggested we all link up arms; I couldn't exactly refuse since he thrust me in between him and Ed and they both held on surprisingly tight. It's nice to see some of his jokey self back, it was a bit strange seeing him all serious.

**10 seconds later**

He's speaking in an Irish accent, it is truly terrible. I said

"Dave that accent is truly terrible"

"You know it gives you the horn"

Cheeky cat!

But it is nice to have his old self back, I really do miss him a lot.

**5 minutes later**

It's just me, Dave and Rosie walking now. Ellen, Mabs, Jools, Ed, Rollo and Declan went the opposite way and Tom and Jas went vole hunting.

Dave's linked up in the middle of us

"You do realise you're both my bitches" Dave said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tart" I said coolly.

"Hey!-," Dave began but Rosie cut him off.

"Is that Sven?" She shouted

She pointed over to a giant blonde boy who was juggling apples in front of a congregation of old woman.

"Christ, It is" Rosie said, "I told him to get a job and he does this? Personally I think my suggestion of body guarding was on top form but no one would hire him _Georgia._"

"Sorry RoRo" I said half heartedly.

"I'm going to have to go and sort this out, Ciao for now kiddies." and she walked off

"And then there were two" Dave said cheerfully.

Uh Oh. It's just me and Dave.

**30 seconds later**

"It's nippy noodle isn't it?" Dave said putting his hood up

"Small talk is awkward" I announced.

"I think you're right Gee-nious, see what I did there? Wow, I amaze myself."

And I couldn't help but laughing. Like a loon. And it was really nice.

"You coming to Rollo's leaving party for moi?" Dave asked.

"Honestly? I wasn't going to." I said sheepishly.

"What! Why!" He asked.

"I think it would just be too hard, you know? I'll miss you loads" I replied

Before Dave could answer someone shouted me from behind

"Oi, Georgia, show us your Nungas!"

It was Mark big gob, with Connor and a bunch of midgets.

"For god's sake" I said under my breath.

"Not this tosser" said Dave. "Oi Mark, piss off."

Mark didn't notice I was with Dave because he had his hood up. When he realised he looked terrified and turned back around.

"He's scared of the Vati" Dave said laughing

"I still can't believe you beat him up" I said.

"Course I did, he offended kittykat"

"He deserved it, he is a twit"

"He's more than that, the lads all hate him"

"As do the Ace Gang"

**5 minutes later, at the end of my road**

Walking with Dave was just really nice, I love talking to him, and he'll just listen. It's really nice. I'll miss it. Ah, Well.

"Gee?" He asked

"Mm?"

"Promise me you'll come to my going away party?"

"Er, I don't know Dave"

"There's quite a few things I'd like to say to you before I leave, I just need a bit of Dutch courage to do it, that's all."

"Dave, since when do you drink Gin?" I asked

"I don't, just come! I actually do want to tell you something, and it's easier to say at night"

"What? That doesn't make any sense, just tell me now"

"No I can't"

"Okay, I'll come to the party then."

"Yay" Dave chorused, and then did a little victory dance. "I should get going, see you on Friday if not before" and then he gave me a little kiss on the forehead. It didn't make my stomach jump like other Dave kisses. But it was nice.

**Getting ready for Dave's party**

I don't really want to go, because that will be it then. No more me and Dave. It actually makes me feel sick, but I really want to know what he wants to tell me.  
>I know what I hope it is…<p>

**Walking to Rollo's with the gang**

I have really bad butterflies. About everything really. Did you know when you get butterflies in your stomach; your body is preparing itself to run away? Yup.

**At Rollo's.**

Dave isn't here yet.

**10 minutes later**

In the loo's with Mabs having a nervy b.  
>Dave walked in and I slipped to the loo's before he could see me, dragging Mabs with me. I'm wearing boy entrancers too, so I can't look down. Or cry. Or blink for an extended period of time.<p>

"Pull yourself together Georgia! This is the last time you're going to see Dave, he's leaving on Sunday!"

Why does tough love work on me? Grr.

"You're right fabby Mabby, come on" I said, and took a deep breath and left the toilet.

**1 minute later**

I came out of the bathroom, and Dave is surrounded by girls, he is and always will be Dave the flirt.

This should bother me, but Dave is not mine, we're not together anymore, no jealousy. I'll just hobble over to the stereo.

**2 minutes later**

Looking through Rollo's music choice, It is really vair good, even though I don't know many of them, I like them.

"Alright Gee?"

Looked up, Rollo.

"Hiya Rollo, your music's vair cool."

"Thanks Gee, Dave's looking for you y'know?"

"Oh, is he?"

"Yeah, he's outside"

"Um, that's nice." I said, and carried on looking through the CDs.

"Er" Rollo said shifting awkwardly, I looked over to him

"I'm not going to find him, he's the one that wants to talk to me" I said casually, and made way for the kitchen to get a drink.

**2 minutes later**

Lemonade or Lager?  
>Hmm, my Vati drinks lager, I tried it once when I was like 12 and it was disgusting.<br>Studying le Lager can.

"Hope you're not planning on drinking that kittykat" came a voice. Dave's.

"And what if I did?" I replied coyly.

"You'd probably make a fool of yourself"

"Thanks for the confidence in me" I replied sharply.

So obviously I know had to drink the lager because I am defying Dave.

**30 seconds later**

IT TASTES DISGUSTING.

**10 seconds later, trying to keep a straight face.**

"You don't like it" Dave said, obviously looking at the strained and unattractive expression on my face.

"No, it makes me feel sick" I admitted.

"Good, I'll have yours" Dave said with a smile and snatched the bottle out of my hands and downed the drink.

"You're going to be the drunk one David" I said

"Maybe that's a good thing" David said sweetly.

"Oh is this the Dutch courage?" I said with a laugh.

"Top marks kittykat" Dave replied

"I do my best" I said and gave my best smile.

"Look" Dave said seriously "Come upstairs with me"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not like that you daft tart" He laughed "I just need a word, its quieter."

**3 minutes later**

In Rollos room with Dave.  
>We're stood really close to each other, and neither of us is saying anything, I would say something if I could think of anything, it's getting a bit awkward, I should space myself away from him.<p>

"Don't" Dave said as I moved backwards he reached out and put his hands on my hips and moved me closer, he closed his eyes "I like this…this is nice"

"Dave" I said sternly "You're making this really hard"

"It doesn't have to be" Dave said, keeping his eyes shut.

"But it is" I said quietly.

"I'll be visiting and stuff, it won't be forever, this isn't a goodbye, and I won't say it."

"Dave" I said again.

He groaned "Stop it"

"What?"

"Saying my name, it gives me butterflies"

"I don't like it when your all serious and stuff, it scares me" I said honestly.

His eyes snapped open.

"Well. I'm. Sorry." Dave said sarcastically.

"I didn't-," I started but it was no use.

"I'm sorry that I can't be my normal laughy self when life's just a bit shit at the moment, I'm sorry my dad's dead, I'm sorry my mum is being a selfish cow and moving me away from all my mates, I'm just so _fucking_ sorry!" Dave said harshly.

And I couldn't say anything, and he was just looking at me, but I physically couldn't.

**5 minutes later.**

"Sorry" I said softly, after a long silence between us.

Dave didn't say anything.

I got up and walked to the door.

"So, Um.." I started thinking of what to say "This is goodbye then?" I asked rhetorically, and went to walk out the room.

"It's not goodbye" He started "It feels like you've gone out of your way to piss me off tonight, and guess what Georgia? Looks like it worked, another one of your schemes gone according to plan is it?"

This was completely uncalled for, he just doesn't want to leave and he's taking his temper out on me, there's no need for him to do this.

But I could reply with anything smart or non offensive.

And I just started to cry.

I saw Dave's face fall through watery eyes. I quickly left the room, and Rollo's house, Jas was outside talking to some girl I recognised from the year below.

"Gee" she said confused.

"Um, I'm going home, see you" I said not looking her in the eye.

"Want me to?"

"No." I cut her off "I'll be fine".

**20 minutes later.**

Lying in the bed of pain.

Georgia Nicolson you are a horrible person, you gave Dave the worst goodbye ever.

HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE TART!

**I really tried to update this like a week and a half ago but I had a bad case of writers block, so I sort of gave up on this and wrote a Harry Potter fanfic if you guys want to check it out?  
>Don't hate me for giving them a bad goodbye, it will get better (or will it?) OOOOOOOOH<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and Please keep reviewing, even if you don't know what to say in a review just put 'Hey' or 'Pants' or whatever you want, reviews just make me so happy! **

**Viking-Bride xxx**


End file.
